The invention is generally in the field of optical devices. More specifically, one form of the invention is a rifle scope made in part of composite material.
The traditional rifle sighting system body is a tube made of steel or aluminum, having an expanded front (objective) and rear (ocular) section. Although this design has many advantages, this results in a heavier rifle scope than is ideal for some applications.